A Collection of GSR Songs
by Siriusluver-le
Summary: A collection of song lyrics I felt pertained to Sara's POV, Grissom's POV, and their view once they're together finally!
1. Sara's POV

**A Collection of GSR Songs:**

**Section A: Sara's voice**

**A/N: Okay so this is kind of a weird little thing I compiled when I was bored. Each of these songs I felt in some way pertained to Sara's view on her situation with Grissom before they got together. I have other chapters for Grissom's POV and one for after they got together….I don't own anything, but enjoy anyway…**

'Leave the Pieces' by The Wreckers-

You're not sure that you love me

But you're not sure enough to let me go

Baby it ain't fair

You know just to keep me hangin' round

You say you don't wanna hurt me

Don't wanna see my tears

So why are you still standing here

Just watching me drown

And it's alright, yeah, I'll be fine

Don't worry about this heart of mine

Just take your love and hit the road

There's nothing you can say or do

You're gonna break my heart anyway

So just leave the pieces when you go

Now you can drag out the heartache

Baby you can make it quick

Really get it over with and just let me move on

Don't concern yourself with this mess you've left for me

I can clean it up you see

Just as long as you're gone

And it's alright, yeah, I'll be fine

Don't worry about this heart of mine

Just take your love and hit the road

There's nothing you can say or do

You're gonna break my heart anyway

So just leave the pieces when you go

You're not making up your mind

It's killin' me

and wasting so much time

I need so much more than that

'I'm Still Here' by Vertical Horizon-

I found the pieces in my hand

They were always there

It just took some time for me to understand

You gave me words I just can't say

So if nothing else

I'll just hold on while you drift away

Cause everything you wanted me to hide

Is everything that makes me feel alive

The cities grow the rivers flow

Where you are I'll never know

But I'm still here

If you were right and I was wrong

Why are you the one who's gone

And I'm still here

I'm still here

You've seen the ashes in my heart

You smile the widest when I cry inside and my insides blow apart

I try to wear another face

Just to make you proud

Just to make you put me in my place

But everything you wanted from me

Is everything that I could ever be

The cities grow the rivers flow

Where you are I'll never know

But I'm still here

If you were right and I was wrong

Why are you the one who's gone

And I'm still here

Maybe tonight it's gonna be alright

I will get better

Maybe tonight it'll be okay

I will remember

I held the pieces of my soul

I was shattered

I wanted you to come and make me whole

Then I saw you yesterday

But you didn't notice

You just walked away

Cause everything you wanted me to hide

Is everything that makes me feel alive

The cities grow the rivers flow

Where you are I'll never know

But I'm still here

If you were right and I was wrong

Why are you the one who's gone

And I'm still here

'Men & Mascara' by Julie Roberts-

Sunday dress hanging on the door

Empty bottle of wine on the bedroom floor

Last night he said she was the one

Oh, but men and mascara always run

Did I give my love too soon or wait to long

Did I take it a little too easy

Or put it on too strong

She was lookin' for love, he was looking for fun

Yeah, men and mascara always run

She ain't getting' any younger

It's wasn't supposed to be this way

Starin' in the mirror with little black rivers runnin' down her face

Tomorrow's gonna be a brand new day

She'll wake up in the mornin' and wash it all away

Last night he said she was the one

Oh, but men and mascara always run

Yeah, men and mascara always run

'Broken' by Lindsey Haun-

Wake up to a sunny day

Not a cloud in the sky,

Then in it starts to rain

My defenses hit the ground,

And they shatter all around

So open and exposed

I found strength in the struggle, face to face with my trouble

When you're broken in a million little pieces and you're tryin but you can't hold on anymore.

Every tear falls down for a reason.

Don't you stop believing in your self.

When you're broken.

Little girl don't be so blue,

I know what you're goin through.

Don't let it beat you up.

Heaven knows that getting scars only makes you who you are…

only makes you who you are.

No matter how much your heart is aching,

there is beauty in the breaking….

yeeeaaaahhh

When you're broken in a million little pieces and you're tryin but you cant hold on anymore.

Every tear falls down for a reason.

Don't you stop believing in your self.

When you're broken.

Better days are gonna find you once again every piece will find its place!

'Foolish Games' by Jewel:

You took your coat off and stood in the rain.

You're always crazy like that.

I watched from my window, always felt I was outside

looking in.

You were always the mysterious one with

dark eyes and careless hair you were

fashionably sensitive but too cool to care.

You stood in my doorway, you got nothin to say

besides some comment on the weather

Well in case you failed to notice, in case you failed to see.

This is my heart, bleeding before you.

This is me down on my knees.

And these foolish games are tearing me apart.

And your thoughtless words are breaking my heart.

Breaking my heart...

You're always brilliant in the morning

You're smoking your cigarettes

And talking over coffee.

Your philosophies on art, Baroque moved you, you loved Mozart.

And you speak of your loved ones

as I clumsily strum my guitar.

Well excuse me, cause I've mistaken you for somebody else.

Somebody who gave a damn, somebody more like myself.

And these foolish games are tearing me, tearing me, tearing me apart.

And your thoughtless words are breaking my heart...

You're breaking my heart.

You took your coat off and stood in the rain.

You're always crazy like that.

'Want To' by Sugarland:

I've packed a cooler and a change of clothes

Let's jump and see how far it goes

You got my heart and your daddy's boat

We got all night to make it float

We could sit on the shore, we could just be friends

Or we could jump in

Whole world could change in a minute

Just one kiss could stop this spinning

We could think it through

But I don't want to, if you don't want to

We could keep things just the same

Leave here the way we came, with nothing to lose

But I don't want to, if you don't want to

I got your ring around my neck

And a couple of nights I don't regret

You got a dream of a degree

And a shirt that smells like me

Yeah we both got dreams, we could chase alone

Or we could make our own

Whole world could change in a minute

Just one kiss could stop this spining

We could think it through

But I don't want to, if you don't want to

We could keep things just the same

Leave here the way we came, with nothing to lose

But I don't want to, if you don't want to

Never waste another day

Wonderin' what you threw away

Holdin me, holdin you

I don't want to, if you don't want to

We could keep things just the same

Leave here the way we came, with nothing to lose

But I don't want to, if you don't want to

But I want you

'Long Way To Happy' by P!NK:

One night to you

Lasted six weeks for me

Just a bitter little pill now

Just to try to go to sleep

No more waking up to innocence

Say hello to hesitance

To everyone I meet

Thanks to you years ago

I guess I'll never know

What love means to me but oh

I'll keep on rolling down this road

But I've got a bad, bad feeling

It's gonna take a long time to love

It's gonna take a lot to hold on

It's gonna be a long way to happy, yeah

Left in the pieces that you broke me into

Torn apart but now I've got to

Keep on rolling like a stone

Cause it's gonna be a long long way to happy

Left my childhood behind

In a roll away bed

Everything was so damn simple

Now I'm losing my head

Trying to cover up the damage

And pat out all the bruises

Too young to know I had it

So it didn't hurt to lose it

Didn't hurt to lose it

No but oh

I'll keep on rolling down this road

But I've got a bad, bad feeling

It's gonna take a long time to love

It's gonna take a lot to hold on

It's gonna be a long way to happy, yeah

Left in the pieces that you broke me into

Torn apart but now I've got to

Keep on rolling like a stone

Cause it's gonna be a long long way

Now I'm numb as hell and I can't feel a thing

But don't worry about regret or guilt cause I never knew your name

I just want to thank you

Thank you

From the bottom of my heart

For all the sleepless nights

And for tearing me apart yeah yeah

It's gonna take a long time to love

It's gonna take a lot to hold on

It's gonna be a long way to happy, yeah

Left in the pieces that you broke me into

Torn apart but now I've got to

Keep on rolling like a stone

Cause it's gonna be a long long way

It's gonna take a long time to love

It's gonna take a lot to hold on

It's gonna be a long, long, long, long way to happy, yeah

Left in the pieces that you broke me into

Torn apart but now I've got to

Keep on rolling like a stone

Cause it's gonna be a long long way to happy

'Pieces' by Rascall Flatts:

From the moment that we met

My world was turned around, upside down

To some degree I still regret my memory

For keeping you around

Boy, I thought that you were mine

But my broken heart's been shattered

One too mine times

And I don't wanna see you anymore

I'm just not that strong

I love it when you're here

But I'm better when you're gone

I'm certain that I've given

And oh how you can take

There's no use in you lookin'

There's nothin' left for you to break

Baby, please release me

Let my heart rest in pieces, in pieces

Someone let you down again

So you turn to me, your convenient friend

Oh, but I know what you're doin' and what you hope to find

I've seen it a thousand times

All the fire we had before

Are now just bitter ashes

Left scattered on the floor

And I don't wanna see you anymore

I'm just not that strong

I love it when you're here

But I'm better when you're gone

I'm certain that I've given

And oh how you can take

There's no use in you lookin'

There's nothin' left for you to break

Baby, please release me

Let my heart rest in pieces, in pieces

And I don't wanna see you anymore

I'm just not that strong

I love it when you're here

But I'm better when you're gone

I'm certain that I've given

And oh how you can take

There's no use in you lookin'

There's nothin' left for you to break

Baby, please release me

We both know that you don't need me

Let my heart rest in pieces, in pieces

Let it rest

'I Feel Bad' by Rascall Flatts:

I should be out in that driveway stoppin' you

Tears should be rollin' down my cheek

And I don't know why I'm not fallin' apart like I usually do

And how the thought of losin' you's not killin' me

I feel bad

That I can stand here strong, cold as stone

Seems so wrong,

I can't explain it

Maybe it's just I've cried so much

I'm tried and I'm numb, baby I hate it

I feel bad

That I don't feel bad

I could let myself be angry over wasted time

And sad about just throwin' love away

Yeah, I almost wish my heart was breaking

But I can't lie

All I want to do is turn the page

I feel bad

That I can stand here strong, cold as stone

Seems so wrong

I can't explain it

Maybe it's just I've cried so much

I'm tired and I'm numb, baby I hate it

I feel bad

That I don't feel bad

Bitter, alone

I just feel it's time – it's time to move on

I just gotta move on and on and on and on – yeah

Maybe it's just I've cried so much

I'm tired and I'm numb, oh baby I hate it

I feel bad

That I don't feel bad

No, I don't feel bad


	2. Grissom's POV

**A Collection of GSR Songs:**

Section B: Grissom's voice

**A/N: So here's part 2….hope you like this rather unconventional fic…Once again…I own nothing…**

'Just the Girl' by The Click Five-

She laughs at my dreams

But I dream about her laughter

Strange as it seems

She's the one I'm after

Cause she's bittersweet

She knocks me off of my feet

And I can'help myself, I don't want anyone else

She's a mystery

She's too much for me

But I keep comin' back for more

She's just the girl I'm lookin' for

Just the girl I'm lookin' for

She's just the girl I'm lookin' for

She can't keep a secret for more than an hour

She runs on 100 proof attitude power

And the more she ignores me

The more I adore her

What can I do?

I'd do anything for her

Cause she's bittersweet

She knocks me off of my feet

And I can'help myself, I don't want anyone else

She's a mystery

She's too much for me

But I keep comin' back for more

She's just the girl I'm lookin' for

Just the girl I'm lookin' for

She's just the girl I'm lookin' for

But when she sees it's me

On her caller ID

She won't pick up the phone

She'd rather be alone

But I can't give up just yet

'Cause every word she's ever said

Still ringin' in my head

Still ringin' in my head

She's cold and she's cruel

But she knows what she's doin'

Knows just what to say

So my whole day is ruined

Cause she's bittersweet

She knocks me off of my feet

And I can'help myself, I don't want anyone else

She's a mystery

She's too much for me

But I keep comin' back for more

She's just the girl I'm lookin' for

Just the girl I'm lookin' for

She's just the girl I'm lookin' for

'The Difference' by Matchbox Twenty-

Slow dancing on the boulevard in the quiet moments while the city's still dark

Sleepwalking through the summer rain, in the tired spaces you could hear her name

When she was warm and tender and you held her arms around you

There was nothing but her love and affection, she was crazy for you

Now she's part of something that you lost

And for all you know

This could be

The difference between what you need

And what you wanna be

Yeah, what you wanna be

Night swimming in her diamond dress making small circles move across the surface

Stand watching from the steady shore, feeling wide open and waiting for

Something warm and tender, now she's moving further from you

There was nothing that could make it easy on you

Every step you take reminds you that she's walking on

Yeah, for all you know

This could be

The difference between what you need

And what you wanna be

Yeah, what you wanna be

Every word you never said

Echoes down your empty hallway

And everything that was your world

Just came down

Day breaking on the boulevard, feel the sun warming up your second-hand heart

Light swimming right across your face and you think, maybe someday, yeah

Maybe someday

'Blinded (When I See You)' by Third Eye Blind-

Just an old friend coming over

Now to visit you and

That's what I've become

I let myself in

Though I know I'm not supposed to but

I never know when I'm done

And I see you fogging up the mirror

Vapor around your body glistens in the shower

And I wanna stay right here

And go down on you for an hour

And stay and let the day just fade away

In wild dedication

Take the moment of hope

And let it run

And never look back

At all the damage we have done now

To each other

To each other

To each other

But when I see you

It's like I'm staring down the sun

And I'm blinded

There's nothing left to do

and still I see you

I never believe that things that they happen for a reason

And they never go as planned

I wanted to thank you for a vision that was lost that you returned

But you're past where you understand

Now her appetite is blown

Little else is known

'Cept she's a little angry

Grabs a towel, looks away

The heat fades with the day

And I fall down on what to say

oh something clean, let me be clever

Hey oh well, whatever

But that's not what I mean

Where we've been has left us burnt still

I wont turn now from a fight

You know I'll never win

So when I see you

you know all the things I've done and

I am blinded

Like I'm staring down the sun

Time it passes and it tells us what we're left with

We become the things we do

Me, I'm a fool spent from defiance, yeah you got me but

I didn't give up on you

Icarus is not a t-shirt or a swan song, no

He is born again and

It's not easy being me

When I can't promise I will mend

Or bend when you believe

That we are fixed now from our birth

And I've just fallen back to earth

Still you know I'll try again

Cause I believe that we are lucky

We are golden we have stolen manners in the days when we were one

So when I see you

In spite of all that we've become I'm still blinded

But I'm still staring down the sun

When I see you

When I see you

When I see you

When I see you

Oh yeah

I'm still staring down the sun

Oh yeah

I'm still staring down the sun

Oh yeah

Well I'm still staring down the sun I'm blinded

When I see you

'What Hurts the Most' by Rascall Flatts:

I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house

That don't bother me

I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out

I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while

Even though going on with you gone still upsets me

There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok

But that's not what gets me

What hurts the most

Was being so close

And having so much to say

And watching you walk away

And never knowing

What could have been

And not seeing that loving you

Is what I was tryin' to do

It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go

But I'm doin' It

It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone

Still Harder

Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret

But I know if I could do it over

I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart

That I left unspoken

What hurts the most

Is being so close

And having so much to say

And watching you walk away

And never knowing

What could have been

And not seeing that loving you

Is what I was trying to do

What hurts the most

Is being so close

And having so much to say

And watching you walk away

And never knowing

What could have been

And not seeing that loving you

Is what I was trying to do

Not seeing that loving you

That's what I was trying to do

'Love Changes Everything' by Andrew Lloyd Weber:

Love, love changes everything

Hands and faces, earth and sky

Love, love changes everything

How you live and how you die

Love can make the summer fly

Or a night seem like a lifetime

Yes love, love changes everything

Now I tremble at your name

Nothing in the world will ever be the same

Love, love changes everything

Days are longer, words mean more

Love, love changes everything

Pain is deeper than before

Love will turn your world around

And that world will last for ever

Yes love, love changes everything

Brings you glory, brings you shame

Nothing in the world will ever be the same

Off into the world we go

Planning futures, shaping years

Love bursts in and suddenly

All our wisdom disappears

Love makes fools of everyone

All the rules we make are broken

Yes love, love changes everyone

Live or perish in its flame

Love will never, never let you be the same

Love will never, never let you be the same!

'Words I Couldn't Say' by Rascall Flatts:

In a book in a box in the closet

In a line in a song I once heard

In a moment on a front porch late one June

In a breath inside a whisper beneath the moon

There it was at the tip of my fingers

There it was on the tip of my tongue

There you were and I had never been that far

There it was the whole world wrapped inside my arms

And I let it all slip away –

What do I do now that you're gone

No back up plan, no second chance

And no one else to blame

All I can hear in the silence that remains

Are the words I couldn't say

There's a rain that'll never stop falling

There's a wall that I've tried to take down

What I should've said just wouldn't pass my lips

So I held back and now we've come to this

And it's too late now –

Are the words I couldn't say

I should have found a way to tell you how I felt

Now the only one I'm tellin' is myself

What do I do, what do I say

And no else to blame

All I can hear in the silence that remains

Are the words I couldn't say

'Yes I Do' by Rascall Flatts:

Ooo, Ooo, Ooo, Ooo

Do I cry in the night

Do I long to hold you tight

Do I wake wanting you

Yes I do

Do I recall every day

How you took my breath away

Do I remember loving you

Yes I do

Chorus

Yes I do dream of all we had together

Guess it's true we lost it all forever

Do I pray anyway

Yes I do

I don't live in the past

Wanting love that wouldn't last

And I don't ache like I used to

Yes I do

Yes I do

Do I pray

Yes I do dream of all we had together

Yes I do – and yes I do

'She's Like The Wind' by Patrick Swayze:

She's like the wind,

Through my tree

She rides the night

Next to me

She leads me through moonlight

Only to burn me with the sun

She's taken my heart

But she doesn't know what she's done

Chorus:

Feel her breath on my face

Her body close to me

Can't look in her eyes

She's out of my league

Just a fool to believe

I have anything she needs

She's like the wind

I look in the mirror

And all I see

Is a young old man

With only a dream

Am I just fooling myself

That she'll stop the pain?

Living without her

I'd go insane

Chorus:

Feel her breath on my face

Her body close to me

Can't look in her eyes

She's out of my league

Just a fool to believe

I have anything she needs

She's like the wind

Chorus:

Feel your breath on my face

Your body close to me

Can't look in your eyes

You're out of my league

Just a fool to believe

(Just a fool to believe)GIRL

She's like the wind

(Just a fool to believe)

Just a fool to believe

(She's like the wind)

Just a fool to believe

(Just a fool to believe)

She's like the wind

(Just a fool to believe)

Just a fool to believe

She's like the wind...

Just a fool,

She's like the wind

She's like the wind

Just a fool,

She's like the wind

Just a fool.

'Heaven Through Your Eyes' by Loverboy:

I can tell by the look in your eyes

You've been hurtin

You know I'll never let you down oh, no

And I'll try anything to keep it workin

You gave me time to find out

What my heart was lookin for

And what I'm feelin inside

In your eyes

I want to see your love again

In your eyes

I never want this feeling to end

It took some time to find the light

But now I realize

I can see the heaven in your eyes

Can't you see I'm finding it hard to let go oooh

All the heartaches we've been through

I never really thought I'd see this love grow

But you helped me see

Now I know what my heart's been lookin for

And what I'm feeling inside

In your eyes

I want to see your love again

In your eyes

I never want this feeling to end

It took some time to find the light

But now I realize

I can see the heaven in your eyes

We've been livin on the edge

Where only the strong survive

We've been livin on the edge

And it's something that we just can't hide

Oh this feeling inside

In your eyes

I want to see your love again

In your eyes

I never want this feeling to end

It took some time to find the light

But now I realize

I can see the heaven in your eyes

Oh yeah, I can see the heaven in your eyes

Oh yeah, I can see the heaven in your eyes

I can see the heaven in your eyes

Heaven in your eyes oh

Heaven in your eyes

I can see the heaven, heaven in your eyes

Heaven in your eyes


	3. Together At Last

**A Collection of GSR Songs:**

**Section C: After They Get Together….Finally**

**A/N: Aw… so we've reached the end…I have to admit that this has been a fun exercise that helped me really categorize how I perceived the feelings of one of my favorite TV couples-in-progress…I how you have enjoyed reading it as much as I did compiling it…I own nothing once again… Oh, and the first song really should be changed to 'Ten Years Ago' if you really want it to be GSR perfect.**

'Ten Minutes Ago' by Rogers and Hammerstein:

Ten minutes ago I saw you.

I looked up when you came through the door.

My head started reeling,

You gave me the feeling

The room had no ceiling or floor!

Ten minutes ago I met you,

And we mumured our "how-do-you-do's"

I wanted to ring out the bells,

And fling out my arms,

And to sing out the news!

I have found her

She's an angel with the dust of the stars in her eyes

We are dancing

We are flying

And she's taking me back to the skies!

In the arms of my love I'm flying

Over mountain and meadow and glen,

And I like it so well that for all

I can tell I may never come down again!

I may never come down to earth again!

Ten minutes ago I met you,

And we murmured our "how-do-you-do's"!

I wanted to ring out the bells,

And fling out my arms,

And to sing out the news!

I have found her!

I have found him!

In the arms of my love I'm flying

Over mountain and meadow and glen,

And I like it so well that for all I can tell

I may never come down again!

I may never come down to earth again

'All I Ask of You' by Andrew Lloyd Weber:

No more talk of darkness

Forget these wide-eyed fears

I'm here

Nothing can harm you

My words will warm and calm you

Let me be your freedom

Let daylight dry your tears

I'm here

With you, beside you

To guard you and to guide you

Say you love me

Every waking moment

Turn my head with

Talk of summertime

Say you need me

With you now and always

Promise me that all you say

Is true

That's all I ask of you

Let me be your shelter

Let me be your light

You're safe

No one will find you

Your fears are far

Behind you

All I want is freedom

A world with no more night

And you, always beside me

To hold me and to hide me

Then say you'll

Share with me

One love, one lifetime

Let me lead you from your solitude

Say you'll need me with you

Here beside you

Anywhere you go

Let me go too

Grissom, that's All I ask of you

Say you'll share with me

One love one lifetime

Say the word and

I will follow you

Share each day with me

Each night, each morning

Say you love me

You know I do

Love me

That's all I ask of you

Anywhere you go

Let me go too

Love me

That's all I Ask of you

'Once In A Lifetime' by Keith Urban:

Mmm, mmm

I can see it in your eyes

And feel it in your touch

I know that you're scared

But you've never been this loved, mmm hmm.

It a longshot, baby,

I know it's true

But if anyone can make it

I'm bettin' on me and you, mmm hmm.

Just keep on movin' into me

I know you're gonna see

The best is yet to come.

And don't fear it now

We're goin' all the way

And that sun is shinin' on a brand new day

It's a long way down

And it's a leap of faith

But I'm never givin' up

'Cause I know we got a once in a lifetime love (mmm, hmm.)

Everybody's lookin' for what we've found

Some wait their whole life

And it never comes around, uh huh.

Just keep on movin' into me

I know you're gonna see

The best is yet to come.

So don't hold back now

Just let go of all you've ever known

You can put your hand in mine.

And don't fear it now

We're goin' all the way

And that sun is shinin' on a brand new day

It's a long way down

And it's a leap of faith

But I'm never givin' up

'Cause I know we got a once in a lifetime love (mmm, hmm.)

I close my eyes

And I see you standin' right there

Sayin', "I do"

And a-throwin' the rice in our hair

Well, the first one's born

And a brother comes along

And he's got your smile

I been lookin' back on the life we had

Still by your side.

So don't fear it now

We're goin' all the way

And that sun is shinin' on a brand new day

It's a long way down

And it's a leap of faith

We're never givin' up

'Cause I know we got a once in a lifetime love (mmm, hmm.)

'Unexpected Song' by Andrew Lloyd Weber:

I have never felt like this

For once I'm lost for words

Your smile has really thrown me.

This is not like me at all

I never thought I'd know

The kind of love you've shown me.

Now, no matter where I am

No matter what I do

I see your face appearing

Like an unexpected song

An unexpected song

That only we are hearing

I don't know what's going on

Can't work it out at all

Whatever made you choose me?

I just can't believe my eyes

You look at me as though

You couldn't bare to lose me.

Now, no matter where I am

No matter what I do

I see your face appearing

Like an unexpected song

An unexpected song

That only we are hearing

I have never felt like this

For once I'm lost for words

Your smile has really thrown me.

This is not like me at all

I never thought I'd know

The kind of love you've shown me.

Now no matter where I am

No matter what I do

I see your face appearing

Like an unexpected song

An unexpected song

That only we are hearing

Like an unexpected song

An unexpected song

That only we are hearing!

'Blind' by Lifehouse:

I was young but I wasn't naive

I watched helpless

As you turn around to leave

And still I have the pain I have to carry

A past so deep

That even you could not bury if you tried

After all this time

I never thought we'd be here

Never thought we'd be here

When my love for you was blind

But I couldn't make you see it

Couldn't make you see it

That I loved you more

Then you will ever know

And part of me died

When I let you go

I would fall asleep

Only in hopes of dreaming

That everything

Would be like it was before

But nights like this

It seems are slowly fleeting

They disappear as reality is crashing to the floor

After all this time

I never thought we'd be here

Never thought we'd be here

When my love for you was blind

But I couldn't make you see it

Couldn't make you see it

That I loved you more

Then you will ever know

And part of me died

When I let you go

After all this why

Would you ever want to leave

Maybe you could not believe it

That my love for you was blind

But I couldn't make you see it

Couldn't make you see it

That I loved you more

Then you will ever know

And part of me died

When I let you go

That I loved you more

Then you will ever know

And part of me died

When I let you go

'Take My Breath Away' by Berlin:

Watching every motion

In my foolish lover's game

On this endless ocean

Finally lovers know no shame

Turning and returning

To some secret place inside

Watching in slow motion

As you turn around and say

Take my breath away

Take my breath away

Watching I keep waiting

Still anticipating love

Never hesitating

To become the fated ones

Turning and returning

To some secret place to find

Watching in slow motion

As you turn to me and say

My love

Take my breath away

Through the hourglass I saw you

In time you slipped away

When the mirror crashed I called you

And turned to hear you say

If only for today

I am unafraid

Take my breath away

Take my breath away

Watching every motion

In this foolish lover's game

Haunted by the notion

Somewhere there's a love in flames

Turning and returning

To some secret place inside

Watching in slow motion

As you turn my way, and say

Take my breath away

Take my breath away

'(I've Had) The Time Of My Life' by Bill Medley & Jennifer Warnes:

Now I've had the time of my life

No I never felt like this before

Yes I swear it's the truth

and I owe it all to you

'Cause I've had the time of my life

and I owe it all to you

I've been waiting for so long

Now I've finally found someone

To stand by me

We saw the writing on the wall

As we felt this magical fantasy

Now with passion in our eyes

There's no way we could disguise it secretly

So we take each other's hand

'Cause we seem to understand the urgency

Just remember

You're the one thing

I can't get enough of

So I'll tell you something

This could be love because

I've had the time of my life

No I never felt this way before

Yes I swear it's the truth

And I owe it all to you

With my body and soul

I want you more than you'll ever know

So we'll just let it go

Don't be afraid to lose control

Yes I know whats on your mind

When you say:

"Stay with me tonight."

Just remember

You're the one thing

I can't get enough of

So I'll tell you something

This could be love because

I've had the time of my life

No I've never felt this way before

Yes I swear it's the truth

And I owe it all to you

'Cause I've had the time of my life

And I've searched through every open door

Till I found the truth

and I owe it all to you

Instrumental

Now I've had the time of my life

No I never felt this way before

(Never Felt this way)

Yes I swear it's the truth

and I owe it all to you

'Cause I've had the time of my life

No I've never felt this way before

Yes I swear it's the truth

And I owe it all to you

'Cause I had the time of my life

And I've searched through every open door

Till I've found the truth

and I owe it all to you

'Love You Out Loud' by Rascal Flatts:

I have always been a little shy

I've always been the quiet type till now

And I never let my feelings show

I never let anybody know

Just how much I was so deep in love

But now that you're in my arms

I'm gonna stand on a rooftop, climb up a mountaintop

Baby, scream and shout

I wanna sing it on the radio, show it on a video

Baby, leave no doubt

I want the whole world to know just what I'm all about

I love to love you out loud

You keep bringing out the free in me

What you do to my heart just makes me melt

And I don't think I can resist

But I've never been one to kiss and tell

A love this true can't be subdued

So I'm gonna let out a yell

I'm gonna stand on a rooftop, climb up a mountaintop

Baby, scream and shout

I wanna sing it on the radio, show it on a video

Baby, leave no doubt

I want the whole world to know just what I'm all about

I love to love you out loud

Baby, I want the whole world to see

Just how good your love looks on me

I'm gonna stand on a rooftop, climb up a mountaintop

Baby, scream and shout

I wanna sing it on the radio, show it on a video

Baby, leave no doubt

I want the whole world to know just what I'm all about

I love to love you out loud

Baby I love to love you out loud

Yeah, I love to love you out loud


End file.
